


Fantasies

by Inner_Devil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Camembert cheese, Complete, F/M, Ficlet, Oneshot, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are chasing Volpina yet again. But Volpina's gotten even stronger with her illusions. And she knows just how to play with the little kitty cat and his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy something a little more suggestive ;)

"Chat, after her! And be careful!" Ladybug called, bouncing from rooftop to rooftop as they chased after Volpina. Even after they got rid of her akuma the last time, she was still bitter and had been targeted yet again.

"I'm going!" Chat insisted as he followed right behind her. "But I'm feline a little out of breath."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. It was amazing how, even panting, he still had enough breath left in him to make cat puns. "Just follow her! We need to get her akuma!"

The pair followed as quickly as they could, finally cornering her so they could fight face to face. They managed to battle with the grace of Olympic gymnasts and dodged every counterattack. But when Ladybug threw up her lucky charm, Volpina saw her chance. Sure enough, Ladybug could hardly believe what landed in her hand. 

"W-what am I supposed to do with this?" she stammered, holding a condom in a ladybug patterned wrapper. 

But Chat Noir saw something else. Volpina had given him a fantasy by providing the illusion that the lucky charm was a condom. She knew they would play right into her trap.

"I....um......Well, I have an idea, m'lady," Chat Noir stammered, trying to come off as a smooth gentleman when all he could think of was using that condom.

Ladybug was glancing around though and smiled when she saw it. Of course. It was so simple.

"So do I," she told him, then got to work.

As she unwrapped the condom, Chat Noir could hardly control himself. And in a tight leather bodysuit, nothing was hidden. He hardly noticed though and wanted to get his outfit off when she started to stretch out the condom. Unfortunately, his fantasy soon dissipated. The illusion faded. The lucky charm was a condom, but Ladybug wasn't using it he way he thought. Instead, she'd found a way to use it as a balloon and defeated Volpina.

"Pound it!" she chuckled as she landed, holding up a fist for him to bump. But Chat Noir had run off. She frowned and followed him, trying to find out what was wrong. "Chat? What's up?" she asked when she heard a shower running inside the building.

"Uh, nothing!" he insisted from the other side. "I just, um..... I'm about to transform."

"But you didn't use cataclysm," she pointed out.

"I know, but, uh...... I've been Chat for so long today. I need to transform! Sorry," he told her, then sighed as she finally left. Transforming, Adrienne took a nice, long, cold shower to take of his not-so-little problem. It was much easier out of the bodysuit.

"Really? All this over  _her_?" Plagg commented. "It's not like she's a slice of Camembert. If she were, I could understand the fuss."

"Shut it, Plagg. You just don't get it," Adrienne sighed as he got out of the shower. "She's amazing. And when I saw that lucky charm..... I just couldn't help it. It's not like I can control it or anything."

"Yeah, but even if you could, you'd let it happen. You want her and you want her to know," Plagg pointed out.

"Maybe I do," Adrienne sighed. "But there's nothing I can do. I can't come off as some creep. I want her to really like me. Not think of me like that," he insisted. "I'll figure something out. Just you wait. One day, I'll win her over. And even if I never get to see who she really is, I'll love her. It won't change a thing." 


End file.
